Only Time Will Tell
by The Jade Serpent
Summary: AU. She was supposed to help Sirus Black stay away from the dark side, but unfortunately, she was trying to help the wrong person. Bittersweet ending. Mild Swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I_ know _mum!" she exclaimed, exasperated, "I'll wear a warm sweater!"

"Hermione, it's just…" Her mother trailed off, breaking into sobs.

"What your mother is trying to say is…we'll…miss you." Her father said gruffly, as if trying to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

Hermione smiled at them and gave them each a tight hug, "I'll see you in December, okay?" She looked up at the clock, "Mum, I got to get on the train, who knows what Siri and James are up to. I gotta stop them before they blow up the train, okay?"

"Okay," Her mother wiped her tears with a handkerchief, "Write everyday!"

Hermione started pushing her cart toward the wall hiding Platform 9 ¾, "Okay!" She laughed, and disappeared into the wall.

When she got though, a pair of hands immediately covered her eyes, "Guess who?" A playful voice whispered in her ear.

Hermione grinned, "Eh, Joyce?" she pretended to guess.

Joyce Eden was a Gryffindor in her year; she loved to read almost as much as Hermione and was one of her best friends. She had jet black hair, and shining navy coloured eyes. She loved pranks, and often joined the Marauders in pulling them.

The Marauders, or James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, were a group of boys that was also in her year. Joyce had known James since she was young and pulled Hermione into the group.

"Hermione?" Hermione snapped out of her stupor, "Anybody home?" Joyce asked.

Hermione blinked owlishly at Joyce, "What?"

"Oh Hermione," She sighed, "Let's just get on the train."

[] [] []

With her nose in a book, Hermione tried to block out the noises in the compartment, and failed miserably. She sighed and put the book down. Hermione glanced around the compartment and her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hair-line.

James and Sirius were trying to fit as many chocolate frogs as possible into their mouths, while Peter was cheering them on. Joyce was taking the chocolate frog cards and putting them all into a stack, and Remus was watching this whole scene with amusement shining in his eyes while munching on Pumpkin Pasties.

Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a quick silencing charm.

[] [] []

Hermione, Joyce, and the Marauders stepped into the Great Hall, James and Sirius still arguing about who got the most chocolate frogs in their mouth. Hermione fingered her Prefects badge.

[] [] []

Hermione collapsed on her bed in her dormitory. She was glad she didn't have to handle the first years this year. There seemed to be a lot more than usual. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and quickly changed into her pajamas. She fell asleep thinking of wavy black hair, and steely gray eyes.

Little did she know that another boy was awake thinking about her…

[] [] []

Hermione groggily opened her eyes and looked at the clock, she then suddenly jumped out of bed, gathering all her clothes, "I can't believe nobody bloody woke me up! I've got ten minutes until Transfigurations!" She muttered while pulling on her skirt. All of a sudden she heard a quiet snickering.

Hermione suddenly understood, she quickly walked to the window and pulled up the shades and saw the sun just peeking above the horizon.

"Come on people, next time you might also want to use silencing charms too," Hermione tapped her foot, "I heard you guys."

Multiple girls suddenly seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "Sorry guys," Georgia, a girl in her dormitory, apologized, "It was just too funny."

Joyce grinned "It was totally worth waking up at four in the morning."

**AN: Like it? I think I changed quite a bit. I think I got most of the spelling/grammar mistakes, but im not sure. I know this is a short chapter, I'll just update sooner! :)**

_**Joyce?**_** – I added her because it seemed too weird to only have Hermione hanging out with 4 guys, you know what I mean? She's not based on anybody I know, and will (probably) not play a major part in this story.**

**R&R!**

**-The Jade Serpent**


End file.
